


Pain/Fear/Error/Error

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [66]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he's certain of is that he doesn't like it, and doesn't want to feel it again.</p>
<p>And that there is a high statistical probability that he'll feel it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain/Fear/Error/Error

The internet is one of the most fascinating things JARVIS knows, giving him a wide view of humanity, both those he - as the silent partner in the Iron Man suit, because Tony doesn't trust the world to know how important JARVIS is in that equation - is supposed to protect, and those he's supposed to fight. There are times when he wonders if there's much difference.

In the end, when it comes to defending the planet, there really isn't any difference. They're all targets of the Chitauri, if the aliens get out of the perimeter they've established. And they're all in danger if the World Security Council is allowed to think they can fire nuclear missiles at a civilian target just because there are enemy combatants there as well.

He isn't sure what the feeling is when he loses contact with the suit, or what it is when Tony falls back through the portal. He can research it on the internet, but he's not sure he'd trust anyone to tell him what he's feeling, not without someone becoming suspicious about who's doing the asking. All he's certain of is that he doesn't like it, and doesn't want to feel it again.

And that there is a high statistical probability that he'll feel it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).


End file.
